You and I forever!
by story4lyf
Summary: Ranma loves Akane. Akane loves Ranma too. We all know that. But what if Akane had a boyfriend! Will Ranma and Akane still end up together? LEMON CONTENT!
1. Is it really RanmaxAkane?

**ALWAYS TOGETHER**

 **Summary:** We know Ranma loves Akane. Akane loves him too. But what if Akane already had someone she liked? What if Akane had a boyfriend! Will Ranma and Akane still end up together?

 **CHAPTER 1-IS IT REALLY RANMA X AKANE FOREVER!?**

"Man, I am late again! Why can't that tomboy wake me up on time!" Ranma shouted. He was late again and as always he blamed Akane for that. "You better hurry brother-in-law or you will be late" Nabiki said while watching television. "I know, I know. Gotta hurry"

Ranma ran as fast as his could. He reached Furinkan high in few minutes. "No one can escape from me, the blue thu…"

"Sorry no time for that Kuno. I am running late already"Ranma said as he kicked Kuno

"RANMA SAOTOME! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR IMPERTINENT BEHAVIOUR!" Kuno ran towards Ranma with his bokken ready to hit Ranma.

"Yeah sure whatever. I got no time to play with you" Ranma said as he jumped and landed on his face.

 _~~BELL RINGS~~_

"Oh no late!". Ranma ran towards class. He slammed the door and sighed in relief. "Got just in time Ranma" Daisuke said. "Yeah. If you would have been late again, third time this week Miss Hinako would have made you regret it" Hiroshi said.

"Oh if that happened. I would blame" Ranma turned to see Akane laughing with her friends. He went to her and said "Yo 'kane, mind telling me WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP TODAY!"

"Well it isn't my JOB to wake you up Ranma! You have to look after yourself"

"Yea but"

"BUT WHAT RANMA!"

"Well you.. AKANE YOU CANNOT LEAVE YOU FIANCE ALL BY HIMSELF. WE ARE ENGAGED YOU KNOW!"

"W…what? Ranma you…"

"HEY AKANE HE IS RIGHT! YOU GUYS ARE **ENGAGED** AFTERALL! GET ALONG!"Sayuri shouted

"YEAH AKANE. HE EVEN ADMITTED IT! RESPECT HIS FEELINGS" Yuka accompanied Sayuri

The class was in chaos. Everyone was shocked. Many said "They must be very lovey dovey. Afterall they are going to marry soon!" This made Akane blush. Ranma was embarrassed too.

"NO IT AIN'T LIKE THAT! FINE DON'T WAKE ME BAKA! IT'S NOT LIKE I NEED YOU" Ranma shouted at top of his voice.

"W..what? Well, FINE WITH ME YOU JERK! IT'S NOT LIKE I AM DYING TO BE ENGAGED TO YOU TOO. BAKA"Akane left angrily.

Ranma understood he made Akane mad. But he was just so embarrassed. _'Man why can't she understand what I really mean. It's not like I hate her. I don't want our engagement to be broken. I have to make up with Akane. I will do it on our way back after school'_

 _~~After school~~_

"Hey Ranma what are you doing? Akane is leaving!" Daisuke said

"No buddy not so early. I am gonna make up with her!"

"Man I never thought you would turn out to be like this Ranma! You are so madly in love" Hiroshi commented

"L….love. NO WAY!NEVER! ME IN LOVE WITH THAT UNCUTE, UNSEXY, TOMBOY! YOU MUST BE KIDDING."

"Yea, yea Ranma now go fast!" Daisuke said as he smirked.

Ranma ran as fast as he could. He couldn't let her go. Somewhere deep down he knew Hiroshi was right. He knew, he loved Akane. Ever since he saw her. Her smiling face, her teary face, her angry face, her jealous face. All made his heart beat faster. He knew. After fighting a lot with himself,Ranma Saotome finally accepted-he loved Akane.

' _I knew I loved her. I can never part with her. She is mine. I will never let her go. Akane…'_

"Akane, wait up!" Ranma shouted . He came close to her. Panting.

"WHAT HAPPENED RANMA! YOU OKAY!?"Akane said as she was holding looked her to see her eyes. They looked worried. It felt like he could drown in the ocean in her eye. He smiled. With this Akane came back to her senses. She left him "No, I..whatever. Get going. I don't care about you anyway! We are nothing right…ranma" her last few words pierced Ranma's heart. He felt as if he was stabbed 1000 times. She looked so hurt. It was all his fault. He made her sad. He hurt her. He made her feel that he didn't care about her but in reality he cared the most about her. He never wanted to hurt her. He wanted to hold her to himself. She belonged to him.

Ranma stood up. He had to apologize. He wanted to see right into her eyes when he did so. 'Akane..I… I have to tell you..Akane I never mea..' he lifted his head to look at her but she wasn't there. _'Where the hell did she go? I was in right mood too. Damn Akane.'_

'If you are looking for Akane she left few moments ago.' A guy told him.

'Thanks' Ranma replied.

'So lucky to live with such a beauty. She would be better off with someone else.' that guy said smirking. Ranma lost it. He turned around and held that guy up by his neck "NO ONE! I WILL NOT LET ANYONE LAY THEIR DIRTY EYES ON MY AKANE. NOT A MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD LIKE YOU! SHE IS A BEAUTY ONLY FOR ME. SO BACK OFF SON OF BITCH". Everyone looked shocked. Rumors started. Ranma came back to his senses and saw around him. Everyone was gossiping about how much he loved Akane. He ran as fast as he could with word echoing in his brain _"My Akane..she is beauty only for me!"_ It was true wasn't it? Only Ranma had right to look at Akane with those eyes. No one can look at her with greed. Only he deserved her. Her body. Her love. Not Ryouga, not Kuno, not Gosunkugi or Shinnouke. Only Ranma.

Suddenly he saw Akane. She was waiting for him. She smiled after at him. Ranma melted. Only Akane can make Ranma a beast and only she can make him so weak that he can't even stand. It felt like his heart was pumping extra blood. 'I…Aka…ne..I…say..want to..so..NO! I mean Akane' he stammered. "Yes Ranma" she replied with her angelic smile. He was directly sent to heaven. He had to stop her or she would find out that he loved her. This wasn't the right time for Akane to know this.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT GOOFY SMILE AKANE? IT'S CREEPY, CUT THAT OUT, WILL YA?'

'W..what? YOU DUMMY, JERK, BAKA. HERE I TRIED TO BE A BIT POLITE TO YOU AND YOU! RANMA I HATE YOU!'

'No, no no no no . No Akane, that's not what I meant.'

'Oh! Then what? What did you mean Ranma? Lets listen to you excuse! Tell me Ranma WHAT?'

'I..i dunno Akane. I just don't know. Why do you have to get mad at everything? Atleast try to be half as girly and cute as Ukyo or Shampoo' _oh no that came out wrong very very wrong_

'oh I see…SORRY RANMA, SORRY FOR BEING SO **UNCUTE**. IF YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH, WHY DON'T WE BREAK UP? GO STICK TO UKYO OR SHAMPOO! MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!'

Akane hit her bag on Ranma's face and her fainted. He knew she didn't mean it. He understood her but she was still the same. She didn't understand what he really meant. _'Or maybe. I understand her because I love her. She doesn't understand me because…no no no no no! Akane ..she loves me right? Akane…'_

Ranma got up, all tensed. Now he had this big question 'DOES AKANE LOVE HIM?' Everyone said she did. But Ranma can't believe it. He wanted to hear it from her. He wanted to hear 'Ranma, I really love you a lot!' from Akane. But first he had to find out the answer to the big question…

Ranma ran fast to catch up with Akane. She was just going to enter the dojo when he shouted 'AKANE WAIT UP! WE HAVE TO TALK!'

'What more is there to talk about?' she replied in a monotonous voice.

'There is! There is a lot to talk about. Akane I want you to answ..'

'AHA! AKANE YOU ARE HERE BACK? I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU. YOU MAY WANT TO SEE THAT!' Nabiki shouted. Ranma shot a glare at her. 'What is it Ranma? Did I interrupt something? Nabiki questioned.

'Oh ye..' ranma was about to reply but Akane cut him off and said 'Nah! Nothing Nabiki. So, what is it?'

'Calm down Akane. It is just a letter from Souta!' Nabiki said smirking. Akane dashed and snatched the letter from Nabiki. Then she ran upstairs.

'Now I knew that would happen when I said his name…'Nabiki said giggling

'What was that about?' Ranma said. He never saw Akane panicking so much for a letter. What was so special about this letter? 'Who is this?'he asked Nabiki

'Who? Oh the letter thing. It is from Souta. Takumi Souta. Akane's childhood friend and her boyfriend. She loves him a lot as you can see. She will be very happy now that he is returning from France back to Japan to see her'

' _Childhood friend, boyfriend, Akane loves him, coming…..COMING AGAIN!'_ Ranma was taken aback! 'Her childhood friend is coming back for vacations?' He asked

'No no no no! No Ranma-kun. Souta is no more Akane's childhood friend. They are in a relationship. They love each other. Moreover, he is not coming for vacations. He is shifting back to Nerima for Akane. They will probably restart their relationship! Youth is beautiful isn't it? Um.. Ranma. Well, well. It is normal for you to be in shock you know!' Nabiki replied

'I am not…not..in shock' Ranma said as he jumped over the and went to the roof. Words were echoing in his mind

' _They are in a relationship._

 _They love each other._

 _He is shifting back to Nerima for Akane._

 _They will probably restart their relationship'_

-What will Ranma do now? Looks like he will have a tough rival this time. More importantly, whom will Akane choose?

Next chapter –Souta is here!

Please review for more chapters

LoVe YoU ALL. THI IS MY FIRST FANFICTION PLEASE SUPPORT ME!

By –Story4lyf-


	2. Souta is here!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ranma. Rumiko-san does. I am just using these characters for my story.

 **Summary:** Ranma loves Akane and how he will meet a rival whom Akane loves! Souta Takumi, Akane's boyfriend is shifting back to Nerima to be together with Akane forever. Who will Akane choose?

 **Souta is here!**

"Now Akane-chan your room is a mess. Are you planning to go anywhere by any chance?" Kasumi asked. Akane was searching for her favourite top or should we say **Souta's** favourite top. He loved to see Akane wear that top. He would comment on how hot and sexy she would look. She wanted him to see her in that top when she would meet him. He was so sweet to her. He would caress her.

' _Duh! Totally unlike that transgender bitch! All he would do is say how uncute I am or how sexy and feminine UKYO & SHAMPOO ARE! LIKE I CARE!' _Akane thought

~~~~~~~~~back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh yes Kasumi! I am going to pick up Souta from station. He will come from airport to Nerima by train so I am planning to be the first one he meets at Nerima"

"Oh really, Souta-kun is coming? Oh my what a pleasant surprise. When you meet him Akane-chan, do ask him to come to our residence for dinner."

"Hmm..sure onee-chan. I will be leaving now. His train will arrive in half an hour. I don't want to make him wait. See ya"

"Surely dear. Enjoy, I will see you at night with Souta-kun" Kasumi smiled

' _Feh going to pick her BOYFRIEND! What the heck is wrong with that tomboy. Even if he is coming back. There is NO WAY she is planning to get together with that pimp. No way….yea I am positive. NO WAY! After all Akane IS MY FIANCEE-Ranma Saotome's woman'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT NERIMA STATION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Kindly pay attention, the train from Haneda to Nerima has arrived. Please mind the gap. Do not stand close to the entrances._

" _So….HE IS HERE FINALLY! MAN I AM GETTING NERVOUS…. WHAT TO DO!?HOW DO I BEGIN? 'Heya long time Souta?' No! I have to look lke I was desperate to see him or else he will doubt I was cheating on him. So..'Hey honey buns…How were you without me? Now a welcome kiss(smooch)' NO WAY! WAY CHEESY, HE WILL HATE IT.. GET SOMETHING GOOD AKAN…"_

'Hey 'kane, watcha babbling about babe?'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH HEY, I MEAN hi… So, Souta-kun? hahaha, yes you are Souta-kun. Obviously Souta-kun hahaha so follish of me!' _What the hell am I doing! I am making a fool of myself. BAKA!_

(Behind the bushes)

'SOTA-KUN! And why is she being so tensed? Is it because she got to meet her man back? I never saw her this tensed. Does she really love him that much?' Ranma thought

(Back to the station)

"Um… Akane. I am sorry . I am just so nervous to talk to you now. You know because I love you, it is hard to just speak anything. But…you look cute in that dress. I love it' Souta said

' _No way he is nervous too! Aww….he look so cute when he blushes! I REALLY DO LOV..I…._

 _WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT RANMA? I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND I PROMISED HIM THAT I WILL NEVER BETRAY HIM! I LOVE SOUTA'_

'It's fine Souta. I am nervous too cuz you know I love you too'Akane said with a smile.

' _LOVE HIM TOO! WHAT!HOW CAN SHE? SHE HAS A FIANCE? DID SHE FORGET WHOM SHE IS BETROTHED TO?'_ (here Ranma was angry)

'So, Akane I had something for you.'

'Nani?'

'But first we have to go to Tendo dojo and get you father's permission'

'Father's permission? What is it Souta-kun? Anyway Kasumi nee-san wanted you to come over for dinner, so, I think it's fine. Let's get going'

Akane turned to leave when she felt someone held her hand. She turned to see but was suddenly pulled back. Her head laid in Souta's chest.

' _Oh no! I can hear his heartbeat! Wait a minute…HE CAN HEAR MINE TOO! NO NO NO NO NO!'_

He cupped Akane's face and bought it closer to him. Akane could feel his breath on her face. They were just few inches apart. _' OH NO WE ARE GOING TO DO THAT! THAT! I MEAN K…..KI..KISS! WELL WHAT DO I DO! SHALL I JUST GET ALONG WITH THE MOOD? IF I BACK OFF IT WILL HURT HIM. I HUESS I WILL JUST GET ALONG WITH HIM. Yea this is for the best'_

Suddenly

 _ **THUD…**_

Ranma landed on Souta's face. Souta backed off and looked astonished. More like puzzled with what just happened.

'R…Ranma?' Akane asked, she was puzzled too.

'What the hell were you doing to her pal?' Ranma asked. It was quite evident that he was furious. He had an amazing battle aura which said _'do-it-and-I'll-kill-ya'_

'Firstly, who are you?' Souta asked equally irritated as Ranma

'I am Akane's..'he was cut off by Akane

'MY CLASSMATE! Yes we are **JUST** classmates, you see Souta-kun'

'Oh! So, a mere acquaintance to Akane-chan. Well then, I must introduce myself as Akane's **BOYFRIEND** & **LOVER**. And what I do to my woman is none of you fucking business asshole. Fuck off!' souta replied. He was angry. He was a martial artist too. He held a dojo in Nerima too.

Ranma clenched his fist " _This bastard. He has nerve to call MY WOMAN, HIS! And Akane, how dare she say I was just a classmate!? I WILL BREAK HIS PRETTY MOUTH WHICH SPOKE WORDS 'AKANE'S BOYFRIEND & LOVER'"_

Ranma ran and kicked but Souta jumped and stood on Ranma's head. He balanced on his head with his pinky. Everyone applauded for Souta , Ranma of the other hand was left awestruck. He was dumbfounded. How can any guy who he just met use Ranma's head as doormat. Ranma was super pissed. He let out a ferocious battle aura. He gave a tight punch to Souta right above his head but Souta dodged it. He jumped on a pole and said 'And what exactly makes you think that you can beat up heir of ' _Takumi school of aerial martial arts'_ eh?'

"Well, I know what! It is the fact that I am from ' _Saotome school of Anything goes martial arts_ '"

'Anything goes huh! Well then, it will be wrong to say you are just an acquaintance to my Akane. Being in the same school of martial artsas my woman, I envy you. But this does not change the fact that Akane has always been my woman. So, I absolutely hate it when any other man treats her as his woman. Be it Tatewaki or you! I will not let you lay a hand on my woman!' Souta shouted.

'STOP THAT CRAP! CALLING HER YOUR WOMAN! FEELINGS CHANGE DUMBASS, AKANE MIGHT LIKE SOMEONE ELSE NOW. SOMEONE BETTER THAN YOU!'

'Someone else? Better than me? I hope you don't mean yourself cuz you're definitely NOT better than me!' Takumi jumped back down and held Akane in a bridal style.

'Now let's go to your dojo. Shall we 'kane?'

'eh?...yea…yes!'Akane said. She wasn't sure what just happened. She was dumb and dense but she did notice that Ranma was jealous. Very, very jealous. And it strangely felt good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE DOJO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Oh my Souta-kun. What a pleasure it is to see you again after 2 years. You sure have grown tall eh? Please make yourself comfortable' Kasumi welcomed Souta

'yes, Akane told me that you wished to call me for dinner. I am sorry to impose'

'Oh yes, I asked her to bring you here for feast. Souta-kun you are very close to our Akane-chan so we take you as a family member not any outsider. Please sit down in the living room. Otou san must be there. He would be glad to see that you are doing well.'

'Well then I shall surely go there nee san. I must pay my respect to otou san!'

'Yea you are imposing how about you leave us alone?' said Ranma

'And what are you doing entering Akane's house so casually you pest!'

'HEY MAN WATCH IT! THIS IS MY HOUSE TOO!'

'Your house too..'Souta looked at Akane but found her looking down on the floor 'Ah! I see. It surely bothers me to know that you are living under same roof as my woman but can't be helped. Cuz today I am here to make her mine forever!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LIVING ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Now what do you plan to do Saotome?'

'I AM NOT GIVING UP TENDO!' read a board

'Otou-san how have you been?' exclaimed Souta?

'OH! YOU SCARED ME BACK THERE SOUTA-KUN!' Soun Tendo exclaimed

'You never told me, you had a son Tendo!' read a board again.

'Not my son Saotome, this is Takumi Souta. Akane's old friend!' Soun-san said

'umm.. not friend but boyfriend tendo-san'Souta corrected

'Oh hahaha yes'

'WHAT IS THIS TENDO!?'

'Anyway I just came here to ask Akane Tendo's hand to marriage! I wish to marry Akane sir. I want to be engaged to her and I am here as I wish to have your permission first. As far as dojo is concerned, I will personally take care of it and merge it with my dojo. I beg you to do this!' Souta said which left everyone in shock.

'THERE'S NO WAY AKANE-CHAN IS ALREADY ENGAG..'

'OH YES! SURE SURE I ACCEPT IT SOUTA TAKUMI. AKANE WILL BE YOUR BRIDE HAHAHA' Soun Tendo exclaimed.

'WHAT!'everyone exclaimed

'Are you nuts tendo!? What about us? Me and Ranma?'

'Oh Saotome. You can live with us. Just think about it merging with Takumi school will gain our martial arts school so much fame. We can live rest of our life in pleasure. They have a huge dojo with servants everywhere!'

'Thanks mr. Tendo. I will keep her happy forever'souta said. He looked amazingly happy!

'But…. In the end it all depends on Akane that whom does she want to spend her life with' Soun Tendo said

'HAI!'Souta replied

' _ENGAGING TO AKANE! THIS GUY HAS GOT NERVE TO CALL AKANE HIS WOMAN, TRY TO KISS HER, HOLD HER IN THAT POSITION IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AND NOW GETTING ENGAGED TO HER. HE WILL BE A TOUGH ONE BUT…_ _ **AKANE IS MINE!**_ _'_ Ranma thought.

 **_CHAPTER 2 DONE! NOW HOW WILL RANMA GET BACK AKANE? OR WILL SOUTA HAVE HER?**

 **NEXT CHAPTER -'SOUTA AT SCHOOL!'**

 **DON'T MISS IT.**

 **LAST TIME I GOT AMAZING REVIEWS. THOSE MADE ME EXTREMELY HAPPY. PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! AND FOR THOSE WHO WANTED TO KNOW WHOM WILL AKANE CHOOSE…..YOU NEED TO READ THE STORY TO FIND OUT. I STILL HAVEN'T PLANNED HOW LONG WILL THIS ONE BE. I HAVE MANY OTHER STORIES IN MY MIND BUT I WILL FINISH IT SOON.**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY NEW AMAZING IDEA LIKE INCIDENTS THAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN RANMA AND SOUTA OR SOUTA & AKANE PLEASE DO TELL ME!**

 **ALSO MY FINALS ARE HERE SO I WILL POST THIRD CHAPTER AFTER 12** **TH** **MARCH.**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR LOVE**

 **LOVE YOU TOO 3 3**

 **-STORY4LYF_**


	3. souta at school!

**Psss…THIS CONTAINS LEMON!**

 **Story4lyf:** Hey wassup? Welcome back to story 3 of 'YOU & I FOREVER'!

 **Souta:** Yeah! Me and MY Akane forever!

 **Ranma:** Shut up bastard, will ya? I will KILL ya!

 **Akane:** Stop it you two! We don't know whom will I choose?

 **Story4lyf:** Yeah, Akane is right! Ranma,Souta, please control for now. And Akane now please will you..

 **Akane:** Oh yes! This story does not belong to Story4lyf. She is using me, Ranma and my boyfriend with some other people for the story.

 **Ranma:** We are originally created by THE GREAT RUMIKO SAN! AND ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING..

 **Souta:** ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING IS THAT THIS STORY HAS LEMON! PEOPLE BELOW 16 MUST NOT READ IT. OR ASK YOUR PARENTS AND READ IT.

 **S tory4lyf:** Read the story to find out what is it about? RanmaxAkane or SoutaxAkane!

 **SOUTA AT SCHOOL!**

'Oh yessssssss! I am on time today! Where is that tomboy? I will show her. Hahaha'-Ranma

'What will you show me Ranma?'asked Akane

'Uh..umm..hey Akane whatcha doin'? Beautiful day isn't it?'

'Yes, it is' Akane said. She didn't look like she was in best of her moods.

'Is it about that shitty brat?' Ranma asked. He was concerned for his fiancé.

'Yes' was a simple reply Akane gave.

'If you are that sad then you should have broken up with him.'

'NO! NO RANMA! I LOVE HIM. I CAN'T DO THAT! I can't. But marriage is going way too far.'

'No. huh? Then be happy 'Kane you will now marry someone you LOVE! Not me.'

'Oh yes. You won't care Ranma. For a moment I thought that maybe just maybe you did care. But you are right. I WILL MARRY SOUTA.' Akane stormed off.

 **Ranma's pov**

' _Why is it always like this! I didn't mean that. Obviously I care for her. I care for everything that has Akane in it. I love her.'_

I watched her leave before me. She was angry, I was damn sure. It was all fault of that bastard, motherfucker, bloody, shitty brat. He jumped in and destroyed my and Akane's PERFECT life.

Nabiki told me to go to school. She said that it was rare that I was on time so, I should go. But before going she told me something. She said 'I will tell you how far Akane went with Souta-kun for 5000yen'. Oh man! I wanna know but then I don't wanna know too. I mean she would have definitely not slept with him. Akane is not that type of girl. They must be still at k..ki…kiss. I hoped somewhere deep down that that wouldn't have happened either. But Akane didn't push him when he tried to kiss her the other day so maybe they did it. I left.

I ran towards school, deep in thoughts of what might have happened between them.

~~~~~~~~~~in class~~~~~~~~~~~

'Okay students. We have a transfer student-Takumi Souta-kun. He came back from France and is engaged to Akane-chan. Many of you might know him already as he must have been your friend in grade school before he left. Please be good to him'Sensei said

' _Oh wow! What a great beginning of the day. Now this faggot won't even leave us(Ranma &Akane) alone in school.'_

I turned to look at Akane. She looked equally shocked. She smiled and stood up. Somewhere I can feel that her smile was fake. She was not so happy about it. I was in my own world when Hiroshi poked me.

'Hey Ranma, Souta was our childhood friend and Akane's is extremely protective regarding Akane. You've got a tough rival bro!'

'I know. I understood that he is over protective and tough yesterday itself. I hate that son of bitch.'

Akane held his arm and smiled. I felt an intense heat in my stomach. I felt like throwing up.

The day was longer than I expected it to be. Akane was very busy. She showed that jackass every nook and corner of the school. However, it looked like he was only staring at her and was not paying attention to what she was explaining.

~~~~after school~~~~~

I left school a bit late. I didn't want to see those two going together. When I reached home, Kasumi asked me to call Akane as she needed some help. I went upstairs and as soon as I was about to open her door I stopped. I heard Akane's voice ' _Aaah!no!aaaaaaaggh!please…..do it!_ '

My legs were shaking. I was sweating. My blood froze. My body was getting cold and my toes were getting numb. What did I just hear? Why is Akane make such a noise? She couldn't be…

 **Normal pov**

'Oh, she is really into it. Isn't she? Must be good for her. By the way Ranma-kun, SOUTA-KUN is inside with her. So, now you can understand meaning of those sounds right? Don't disturb them. Let's go'Nabiki said.

Ranma stood there. His eyes were filled with water. He ran as fast as he could. He jumped to the roof. His mind was blank but he was crying. Hot tears were flowing down , making his cheeks wet. He can't believe what he heard. He was confused.

 **Flashback Akane's room**

 **ALERT-LEMON CONTENT!**

Akane laid on bed. Souta was on her top. He pinned her to her looked down at buttons of his shirt blankly. He then unbuttoned it. His naked chest was above Akane. Souta saw her blushing face and hazy brown eyes which were full of doubts. He then tucked her hair behind her ear and hissed in her ear 'You want to do this Akane.'

'I….I'

She was cut off by a lip on her. He kissed her. He pulled back and stuck out his tongue. He forced his tongue into her mouth. His tongue mingled with hers. He felt as if he was in paradise. His tongue explored every corner of her mouth. It lasted for minutes till he ran out of breath.

'I..I wanted to do that.' he said in a husky voice near her ear. He then bit her outer ear.

 **Akane's pov**

I had mixed emotions. Ranma's face popped up in my mind. I opened my eyes and saw Souta near my ear'I..I wanted to do that.' he said in a husky voice. He then bit my outer ear. It sent chills down my spines. I closed my eyes. Not knowing what to do. I gave myself to him.

 **Normal pov**

Souta stripped Akane. She laid there with only brassiere and bikini. The golden sunlight that fell from closed curtains lit up her face. It highlighted curves in her body. Souta blushed and turned away. He looked at her again. His eyes had determination and protectiveness. He took off her brassiere and saw her beauty. She was really pretty. Her nipples were pink. Her body looked sensitive. Souta was getting really attracted. Her body was like a black hole which sucked him in.

'May..may..I have you 'Kane?' she heard Souta. He was nervous. But he wasn't ready to back off. Akane blushed madly at this. He took it as a yes.

He toyed with her breasts and soon started to lick it. Akane started to moan. He attacked her breasts by sucking it in a circular motion causing Akane to moan even louder. She felt strangely good. 'Aaah!no!aaaaaaaggh!please…..do it!' she screamed.

 **Akane's pov**

'Aaah!no!aaaaaaaggh!please…..do it!' I screamed. Soon I heard footsteps before my room. I wondered who might it be? I didn't have time to think about it. I don't know what I am doing. I feel good but then again I feel disgusted. Am I doing right thing?

 **Normal pov**

He unzipped his pants. Akane saw his penis. She was mesmerized. He cupped her face and kissed her. 'This will make us one.'he said

' _make us one….one…..o…one. What am I doing?'_ Akane thought.

He spread her legs and went inside her. Slowly and carefully, he tried not to hurt her. He tried to make it easy for her. But Akane was in sheer pain. She was a virgin. She was hurt but she didn't want him to stop. She moaned louder and asked him to continue.

'Continue..harder!HARDER!'she screamed

He went in her fast and faster till she did it. The cum was all over the sheets but they didn't care. They were so very engrossed in each other. She wrapped her hands around him and pushed him further in. He withdrew and went in again. She knew she might regret it but now was not the time to regret it.

After couple of hours they laid on the bed. Akane was on top of Souta. Her head on his chest. They were one. But she was unhappy somewhere down she wished, it would be him!

Souta left after an hour and Akane was on her bed totally exhausted. It was already pretty dark outside. _'I was so into it that I didn't even notice time pass by'._ She heard the door open and saw a sturdy figure that stood there.

'Oh hey.' She spoke in a fatigued tone

'Y..you were busy?'he said as if he was about to cry. She didn't reply. He sat beside her. After few minutes he spoke 'The sheet is hard.'

Few moments passed

Few minutes passed

'Akane..'

'Akane..?'

'AKANE LISTEN..!' he was mad.

'what?'she spoke

'You did it with him didn't you?' he asked. His tone said that he was angry but at the same time he was broken from inside.

'Yes, you told me this morning that I should be happy that I was getting married to one I love. So, now Souta and me and one, Ranma'

'...'

'…'

R anma stood up and grabbed her arm. 'Leave me Ranma, I am tired!' Akane protested. Ranma pushed her down to bed. The moonlight lit his face. He had a serious expression 'I didn't mean that. I will show you what I meant 'kane.'

 **So, Akane did it. But what is with Ranma's sudden change in behavior? What will he do to Akane? Will it be another lemon!?**

 **Souta:** No way! I will not let you even touch her.

 **Ranma:** _(grin)_ We'll see.

 **Story4lyf:** Your comments Akane?

 **Akane:** Umm..I am just surprised. Well…see you guys in next chapter!

 **Ranma:** Please review. Story4lyf loves your reviews.

 **Souta:** Yeah! Whenever she reads a review she laughs like an idiot. It's kinda creepy. Also this was her first LEMON FANFIC….SUPPORT HER!

 **Story4lyf:** ….so…..please review and read next chapter. Ranma lovers bear with it please. I need to show that Ranma has to take Souta seriously.

 **_story4lyf_**


	4. Do you hate me so much?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½. I AM USING THE CHARACTERS FOR MY STORY

 **Do you hate me so much?**

PREVIOUSLY:

 _Ranma stood up and grabbed her arm. 'Leave me Ranma, I am tired!' Akane protested. Ranma pushed her down to bed. The moonlight lit his face. He had a serious expression 'I didn't mean that. I will show you what I meant 'Kane'_

PRESENT:

'Wha..'Akane spoke but was cut off by Ranma as he crashed his lips against hers and started to dig in. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth. His eyes were closed and his moves showed his aggressiveness.

'N…NO! RANMA GET OFF!' Akane shouted as she pushed him away from her.

Ranma was shocked. He felt as if a thousand knives pierced right through his heart.

'So, you can do it with him but not with me? Am I…Am so unworthy Akane? Do you..h…hate me so much?' Tears fell down his cheeks. His voice was choked. He can't look at her eyes. She rejected him - on his face. It was the worst. Worse than losing to anyone. He lost the battle of love. Force was useless in this battle. He was rejected by his love. The reason being that now she liked someone else. Not now, she always liked someone else. She was never his.

'No Ranma. I.. I can't do it with you. It is just wrong.' Akane said

'Oh yes. Like it was totally right to do it with him. Accept it Akane, you love him'

'I DO! But..there is a difference. Doing it with you and with Souta has a difference. I can't do it with everyone.'

'Yes. You can only do it with one you love right?'

'NO! I DON'T LOVE SOUTA!'

'WTF AKANE. YOU ARE GIVING CONTRADICTORY STATEMENTS. YOU JUST SAID YOU LOVED HIM. Why..why are you getting my hopes up and they crashing them. Why do you tell me that you don't love him and then you do it with him. Why?' Ranma's voice cracked. He fell on the floor crying. He was never so hurt in his life. She was the only one who could make him so weak. Who could torture him so much.

'I..I am sorry Ranma. I am still not clear about my feelings for Souta. I now feel disgusted that I did it with him. I..I feel..like I am…'

Ranma looked up only to see Akane's eyes filled with tears.

'Aka..ne'

'I am..so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I liked it but I don't.. I wanted to do it with one I really like but my indecisiveness got me here. I wanted to do it with you…I…am..sorry.I.. '

Ranma pushed her to bed again. _Do it with one I really like. Do it with you._ It meant Akane liked him right? Akane' eyes widened. His eyes were burning with fury. 'Where..where did he touch you?'he asked.

Akane was bewildered. Ranma was not acting himself. Akane blushed a little and turned her head 'E..everywhere'she replied.

'Then…let's replace his taste with mine.' He said as he crashed his lips with hers. She moaned. Ranma loved her moans. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and searched every corner. He ripped off her clothes. His thumbs raked over her nipple, teasing her mercilessly. He lowered his head to kiss over her neck and throat down to her breasts. He licked her nipples in circular motion. He pinched her nipple gently between his fingers. His lips and tongue created trails of fire as he kissed her chest, continuing his exploration down her body. His hands shaking a little unbuttoned her trousers which slid down her beautiful legs. He looked over her.

'Did I ever tell you, how beautiful you are?' he said as he kissed between her legs. He stood up and gave her a sweet little smile. Her breasts moved up and down as her chest heaved.

'Do you trust me 'Kane?'

'With my life, Ranma.'

Parting her legs, he gently ran his fingers up and down her wet core. She gasped and moaned but Ranma melted her into another kiss. Ranma bent down to her sweet pot and let his eager mouth have some flesh. She pulled him up suddenly and kissed him. He was a bit shocked at first but gave into the kiss. Ranma parted her legs. He unzipped his pants. Very slowly and as gently as her could he glued himself to her. Her eyes shot open. Tears fell from his eyes and he cupped her face to kiss her again. He slowly let go of her. He pulled his hips back and pushed in again. He did it slowly for few times as he saw her crying.

'I..really, really love you 'Kane. So much that seeing you like this breaks me to pieces. Seeing you with someone else wants me to murder them. I love you so much that every time I see you with that guy, I die a thousand deaths. I can leave everyone and everything for you. Be mine.' He whispered near her ear. She turned her head to face him.

'I give myself to you-Ranma Saotome. I am all yours. I love you too. From some time now.' Akane said as she giggled as Ranma's dumbfounded but amazingly happy expression.

Ranma increased his thrust and she met him with raw passion. His fingers went deep into her hips. They could not get more close that night. Soon they both exhausted and fell into each other's sweet arms.

'I always wanted to hear that from you.' Ranma said in a husky voice.

'Nani?'

'That you are mine.'

Akane giggled. 'But Souta won't leave me you know. I promised him that I won't ever cheat on him.'

'Feelings change, Akane. Now that you are mine, let's see who in this fucking world can snatch you from me.' He said as he kissed her again. That night they both slept early-exhausted from workout as they said it was.

~~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~~~

'Ohayo gozaimas' Akane said

'You are pretty energetic Akane. But doing it with Ranma, wasn't it a bit early? I could have sold a few more pics of his *GLOOMY* state. You know those fetched a nice price.' Nabiki said.

Ranma and Akane blushed a deep shade of red.

'Oh no. You must not, not before wedding.'Kasumi protested.

'HAHAHAHA THIS IS THE BEST.'Soun and Genma said in union.

'Oh yes. You were the ones who gave Akane to that guy.' Ranma said, his tone radiating anger.

'I did say that it would depend on Akane in the end.'Soun defended himself.

'And we needed you to know value of Akane-chan, my son.' Read a board held by a panda whom Ranma tossed into the lake.

'But Souta won't let you take her easily.'soun commented.

'FIGHT FOR IT MA BOY!'read a board again. The panda was sent flying from the rooftop this time.

'He is right. I won't let him have her this time.' Ranma replied.

'Oh my. Since when have Ranma-kun been so honest about his feelings?' said Kasumi.

'Fom now.'replied Ranma as he took Akane's hand and dashed for school.

' _Maybe this Ranma is not that bad. He is the best. Sorry Souta. I gave my heart to someone else before I knew it.'_ Akane thought as she looked at Ranma's hand tightly clutching hers.

 **_Story4lyf_**

 **Phew. Finally she chose someone. But Souta won't let go easily. 1-2 chapters may be left. Stay tuned.**

 **Next chapter –'Love war-Ranma v/s Souta'**

 **I made this chapter with lot of thinking. Initially I didn't make Ranma and Akane lemon but I twisted it to lemon in the end.**

 **Don't think it is RANMAXAKANE now. Souta might forcefully get Akane from Ranma. But now Ranma is definitely not planning to stay mum about it.**

 **Ranma:NO ONE'S GONNA TAKE HER FROM ME. AKANE'S MINE AND SHE'S ENGAGED TO ME!**

 **Please R and R**

 **_Story4lyf_**


	5. miles apart

**Disclaimer:** *sob* RANMA ½ WAS NEVER MINEEEE! *sob*

 **MILES APART**

'Hey A.K.A.N.E…'

'Wassup Sayuri? You look excited. Something coming up?' The young Tendo asked.

'Yes indeed Akane. But we want to have fun Akane. Will you let us have fun?' asked Yuka.

'I don't get it.' Akane was confused now. _What fun are they talking about. What can I give them. Don't tell me they are…lesbians!_

'We know what you are thinking Akane and NO! We are not.' replied Sayuri.

'What we meant was that there is a fight..um..rivalry you may say between Ranma-kun and Souta-kun on "WHOM DOES AKANE BELONG TO?". So we want you to choose wisely Akane. The one you love' advised Yuka.

'Hai. Thank you guys,but I have already chosen the one so this fight will be ending now..'Akane said with a beautiful smile on her face.

'And who..is..it?'

Akane froze as she felt a hand on her shoulders. She turned around 'S..Souta…'

'Yes now so who?'

'Well..um…'

'No need to tell Akane hah! For I know already that my beloved Akane will be choosing ME! Of course. I am much better than that transgender bitch and I know you since ages. Right Akane?'

"…"

'Akane?' Souta asked.

 _ **SILENCE**_

He was trembling now. His eyes went blank and he continued to hold Akane by her shoulders.

'I. It hurts Souta.'Akane said. She was struggling. He was strong, no doubt but she chose one she loved. Even if he knew her since god-knows-when but Ranma has captured her heart.

 _ **THUD**_

Souta was sent flying at the corner of the room. He started to bleed and looked lifeless.

'It hurts, she said. Do you have problem hearing? Don't touch my girl.'

ENTRY RANMA SAOTOME!

'W..why you.' Souta stood up. He was having problem standing but he did stand up on his own.

'You are responsible. You took her away. You snatched her. You destroyed my future. You took my dreams. You took…MY AKANE!' Souta shouted. Veins popped on his forehead. His eyes were deep red as if they would burst.

'She was never yours to begin with. Her feelings changed. SHE IS MINE!' Ranma roared on top of his lungs.

'You bastard!' Souta said as he ran towards Ranma to fight.

'NO! STOP.' Akane pushed Souta away from Ranma.

'Please..try to..try to understand. I love him.' Her eyes were filled with tears. 'I admire you Souta. I always did. But like a brother. He is the one I love. Leave us alone.P..please' Her voice choked as she fell on her knees. Ranma caught her and took her away.

 _He is the one I love. Leave us alone.P..please'_

 _Leave you alone Akane? Give up on all my feelings. Leave you. Why? When you say it like that I feel guilty. Why do you have to cry because of me?_

' You do feel guilty right?'

'What do you want transgender bitc..'

'I am here to tell you something important. Listen please for Akane. Listen Souta Takumi.'

'…'

'When you really love someone all you must want is to see them smile. If you want her to be with you by force and cry for her entire life then that is not what they call love, it is possessiveness. Wanting someone even if you have to kill people. If Akane would have chosen you, I..I could have only cried till death probably. But I would not hurt her and force her to be with me. Because I want to see her smile. Her warm smile. I want to hear her giggles. And if you were the person who could make her happy. Then Akane's happiness is more important than my love for her. I would not hurt you as well. Because I don't want her to hate me. She loves you but not like she loves me. You make her smile too. It is just a different smile. You cannot fill the "love" space in her heart but that doesn't mean you leave her heart, you fill the space that she has saved for you. The "Souta-kun" space. But if you try to take the space that does not belong to you. Your space will be filled as well and you will be thrown. Be happy because I cannot ever take your place in her heart. You are special for her.'

'You sure do speak a lot.' Souta smiled 'I am leaving for France the next week. I wanted to take Akane with me but I guess I will be happy with my space in her heart. But yes you remember

 **IF YOU EVER MAKE HER CRY I WILL BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YA.**

 **AND THEN I WILL TAKE HER, YOU WILL LOOSE HER FOREVER GOT IT TRANSGENDER BITCH!**

'Yes. I will never make her cry. Ever.' Smiled Ranma.

 _A week later_

'Oh Akane-chan it's a letter from Souta-kun. I wonder what is it about?' Kasum said as she handed over the letter to Akane.

'I will read it' replied Akane with a smile.

 _Dear Akane,_

 _These are going to be my honest feelings._

 _I kinda knew since beginning that you are going to choose that transg..Ranma guy. Because you looked his way with your eyes filled with emotions that were unexplainable. That is why I forced you to sex so that we become one. Sorry._

 _I know that he is the one and I hold a different position in your heart. I am still recovering from the trauma. But I am glad I fell for you._

 _Akane.._

 _I knew that even when we were together, we were miles apart. Our heart were not in same rhythm. We were probably not fit to be together._

 _Meeting him might be your fate but being with him is your destiny. Don't run from it, accept it._

 _Haha I guess you already did accept it. I still have to work towards accepting it._

 _I am sure that when I see you in wedding dress I will break Akane. But I WILL BE THERE SO INVITE ME 'KAY?_

 _I always believed that your fate is what you make it is not out of your control but indeed it is._

 _But you can control over your destiny Akane._

 _OH! IF HE MAKES YOU CRY DIAL 011- 987XXXXXXX I WILL BE THERE. BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM AND FLY YOU HERE TO FRANCE. SEE YA AKANE-CHAN._

 _With love,_

 _Souta Takumi._

Akane folded the letter. She had a small smile on her face. Words were echoing in her mind- _Meeting him might be your fate but being with him is your destiny. Don't run from it, accept it._

'Hey Akane, cmmere I got some watermelons cut for you!' shouted Ranma

'You are right Shou-kun. He is my destiny. And I accept it'

 **_story4lyf_**

 **HEY THIS IS THE END LAST CHAPTER COMPLETE~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **SO HAPPY. HOW DO YOU LIKE THE ENDING? OH BY THE WAY R &R**

 **I THINK I MADE IT A LITTLE TOO PHYLOSOPHICAL BUT I WANTED TO SHOW HOW ACTUALLY RANMA AND SOUTA CARED FOR AKANE I THEIR OWN WAY.**

 **THANKSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

 **LOVE LOVE LOVE.**

 **I WILL UPDATE MY REST OF THE STORIES NOW.**

 **ANYWAY SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATS MY EXAMS ARE GOING ON..**

 **I WILL UPDATE ONCE I AM FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! .**

 **BUH-BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **-story4lyf-**


End file.
